The present invention relates to a saddle assembly and more particularly, relates to a saddle assembly suitable for use with handicapped people.
Horseback riding is a widely practised activity enjoyed by many. However, for physically handicapped people and particularly those without full use of their legs, it becomes extremely difficult to practice the sport. For example, the rider without use of the legs cannot provide the proper signals to the horse in a conventional manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a saddle assembly suitable for use by handicapped people.
According to one aspect of the present invention, in a saddle assembly which includes a bridle having reins extending therefrom and a saddle having stirrups connected thereto, there is provided the improvement comprising of interconnecting means extending between said stirrups and said reins whereby movement of said reins will cause movement of one or more of said stirrups.
In greater detail, the present invention will preferably include a number of conventional components of a saddle assembly including the seat portion. Preferably attached to the seat portion is an upwardly extending back adapted to support the rider.
The back may include means for retaining the person in a desired position, and to this end, would include straps or the like.
The back member may also be attached in a manner such that it is moveable with respect to the seat. Thus, it is possible that the back would be rotatable and/or could be moveable to a substantially horizontal position. Furthermore, the back member may be releasably attached to the saddle for those riders not requiring the support. A headrest portion may also be provided and suitable cushioning and support means will be associated therewith. Preferably, the headrest is adjustable in a vertical direction along with means for retaining the same in a desired position. Such means are well known in the art and need not be discussed in detail herein.
The general assembly will preferably include such conventional components such as a saddle horn, a pad underneath the seat portion along with fenders and stirrups.
The assembly is used with a conventional bridle which may include a head stall, browband, cheek straps and noseband. The interconnecting means will preferably comprise a member extending between the reins and the stirrups such that movement of the reins will cause a corresponding movement in the stirrup. This will replicate the action of a conventional rider and allow the horse to properly respond to the commands.